


Try, Try Again

by GeminiWishes



Series: Human Fusion AU [5]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Human Fusion AU, Sarbee AU, fusion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee give fusion another go.
Series: Human Fusion AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Try, Try Again

Meltdown and Cyrus had escaped again. Ratchet had been grumbling for over an hour now about how lack the security at the prison they’d been held at must have been to allow both of the enhanced criminals to escape. Bumblebee was inclined to agree, but no way was he going to side with that grumpy old bot. ****

Sari had been all too eager to join Bee and Prowl when Optimus had them split up to try and wrangle both criminals simultaneously. No way was she going to stay on civilian duty now that she had her upgrade. Optimus hadn’t been too keen on the idea, but Bee and Prowl both promised to keep her safe.

Bee was starting to rethink that promise as a huge slab of broken concrete went careening over his helm. He swerved around pile after pile of rubble, closing in on Cyrus once more. Cyrus had already trashed at least three blocks by the time they’d found him, and Sari had flown off, saying something about getting a better look. He’d commed Prowl, but the ninjabot wasn’t answering - and now it was just Bee. He activated his stingers as he drew closer and readied for an attack, but as if he could sense the bot, Cyrus spun on his heel, a streetlamp in his hands, and slammed it into Bee’s frame, sending the Autobot crashing into a gas station. 

**[Bee!]** He heard Sari exclaim over the commlink, **[Are you okay?]**

“Sari?” he mumbled as he blinked his optics open, a dozen warnings popping up in his processor. 

**[I saw you get hit!]**

“Where’d you go?”

**[I flew to one of the higher buildings to try and get a good lookout. Lot of good that’s doing.]**

“S’Prowl with you?” Bee asked as he finally managed to sit up.

**[No. I haven’t seen him for a while now. You don’t know where he is?]**

“Haven’t heard anything. He isn’t answering my comms.”

There was a moment of silence before Sari said **[I’m not getting anything from him either.]** There was another crash before Bee heard Cyrus’ roar of rage. **[Crap! Bee, get out of there!]**

“Workin’ on it,” he grumbled as he rolled off the collapsed gas station roof and made a break for it. “Meet me down this way. We gotta come up with an actual plan here!”

**[On it!]** Bee’s processor was finally starting to clear as he managed to find a place to hide out. The whine of Sari’s jetpack drew his attention, and he waved down the small techno-organic. She landed next to his pedes and deactivated the jetpack before looking over his frame. “Are you okay?” she asked, placing a hand on his leg.

“I’m good,” he assured her with an easy smile, “I think I hurt my pride more than anything else.” Sari only pursed her lips before glaring down the alleyway.

“So what’s the plan?” she asked.

“Well, Prowl’s gone,” Bee grumbled, “So whatever we do, best to not involve him.”

“Where did he even go?”

“Who knows? Right now, all I care about is taking care of ugly there,” he replied, pointing a digit towards the direction that Cyrus was in. Sari tried to think, but the sound of shattering windows and crackling rocks was growing ever closer. 

“Ugh!” she exclaimed, “I just wish we could just pick the jerk up and throw him back into jail!” She stomped her foot in agitation. Bee blinked. A smile started to spread across his face plates.

“Maybe we can.”

* * *

Prowl observed Cyrus from his hiding spot, crouching low to remain hidden as he watched the mutated human rampage through the streets. He’d started formulating a plan the moment he’d split off from Bumblebee and Sari, preparing one of his shurikuns to nick one of the multiple tubes on Cyrus’ body. He’d waited for an opening where Cyrus wasn’t looking and both Bumblebee and Sari were out of harm’s way. 

As Cyrus trudged down the street, his muscles pulsing in a sickening way, Prowl prepared his aim.

As he pulled back his arm to throw, Cyrus was hit with a wave of bright blue energy that sent him colliding into a nearby car. Prowl muttered a curse as Cyrus got back onto his feet. Something shot out from behind a building and flew into the sky. Prowl’s optics followed it, but the sun was too close, impairing his vision. He heard the whine of a jet and felt his spark stutter at the realization that a Decepticon had now joined the brawl.

He opened up his commlink and was about to call Optimus for back-up when the figure landed on the street below, allowing the ninjabot to get a good look at them. His optics widened as he recognized the figure.

Bright peach plating with hints of black. A red helm with a set of horns. A gray faceplate with two sets of bright blue optics. An all-too-familiar set of jetpack wings.

Bumblebee and Sari.

Prowl’s digit fell away from his comm as he watched the strange Cybertronian fusion smirk at Cyrus.

“Mind if I cut in?” they asked, a set of familiar blades appearing from the pouldrens on their arms. Even from here, Prowl could sense the energy pulsing through the weapons - courtesy of Bumblebee’s stingers, no doubt.

“What is this?” Cyrus spat, his teeth bared in disgust and rage as he snarled.

“This,” the fusion said with a ‘snck’ of their face guard, “is me kicking your ugly butt all the way back to jail!” They shot out another wave of that same cutting energy from the blade on their arm, throwing Cyrus down the street with a cry of outrage.

Prowl could only watch as both of his teammates made quick work of Cyrus. He supposed that given both Bumblebee and Sari’s experiences with him, along with their combined abilities, they knew exactly what they needed to do to take the mutated criminal down. 

In what could only have been a few minutes, Cyrus was incapacitated, wrapped up in at least three streetlamps that had been meticulously wound around his body. The fusion set him down on the ground and dusted off their servos before letting out a loud whoop and spinning around on a pede. 

“That. Was. Awesome!” they exclaimed with a giggle, pumping a fist into the air. “Oh my gosh! The way I just- slammed him down! And-And I picked up that car like it was nothing!” They pointed a digit at Cyrus and let out a bark of laughter. “Oh man, you should have seen your face!”

**[Prowl!]** Prowl looked away from the fusion for a moment to answer his comm. 

“Optimus.”

**[I can’t get a hold of Bumblebee or Sari! What’s your status?]** His leader sounded quite panicked, and Prowl cursed himself for not having enough time to try and figure out how to explain this to the Prime.

“Everyone is alright. Cyrus has been captured and no civilians have been injured.”

**[Where are Bumblebee and Sari then? Neither of them are picking up their comms!]**

Prowl glanced down at the fusion, who had gone from cheering to doing a sort of breakdance that he was almost certain Bee and Sari had seen on TV. “I can assure you, Optimus - they’re both perfectly fine.”

**[What?]**

“Just trust me on this.”


End file.
